


Just Let Go

by Tarvok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a little help, and sometimes you need to let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling errors are intentional, and I cannot believe I actually have to say that.
> 
> I wrote this because I was having a hard time and needed a Bobby. I'm posting it in case anyone else needs a Bobby, too. 
> 
> Bobby's all around.

Just Let Go

By Tarvok

 

From: “Bobby Singer,” itsallbs@comcast.net

To: “The Dean,” hotbb4evar@aol.com

 

Subject: Ya dern Idjit

 

dammit, Dean. I told you to let me handle it. What're you tryin' to prove, huh?

If you won't let me take care of it, at least talk to that damn brother of yours. yeah?

-bs

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

From: “The Dean,” hotbb4evar@aol.com

To: “Bobby Singer,” itsallbs@comcast.net

 

Subject: re: Ya dern Idjit

 

I can't, Bobby. Hes allready dealing with enough as it is.

 

> Subject: Ya dern Idjit

> dammit, Dean. I told you to let me handle it. What're you tryin' to prove, huh?

> If you won't let me do it, at least talk to that damn brother of yours. yeah?

> -bs

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

From: deansmyimpala@hotmail.net

To: “Bobby Singer,” itsallbs@comcast.net

 

Subject: (No subject)

 

Bobby? It's Sam. Something's wrong with Dean. He's been drinking more than usual, which has pretty much required I drive us everywhere. You think we should take that trip to the Grand Canyon after all? I think the stress is getting to him.

 

 


End file.
